Bankotsu and Kagome
by VampKnightLover
Summary: My 2nd fanfic I've ever done. It's another Bankotsu Kagome one. Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 3

Bankotsu's POV

I'm walking in the woods.

"InuYasha! I sense a jewel shard." I hear someone yell. A girl walks out. Who is she? She points at me.

"InuYasha, he has a shard of the jewel!" How does she know that? I can't think about it for very long though, because a guy comes running at me with a sword. I take Banryu and hold it out.

"Come no further. What do you want?"

"Give us your jewel shard, or we'll take it."

"Is that girl dear to you?" I think I'm going to steal her. He looks back at her and they both look away, blushing. I think the answer is yes.

"That doesn't matter." I walk over slowly.

"Do you love her?" No answer... I get closer to her. He whips his sword at me.

"Stay away from her." he yells at me. Yes, he does have feelings for her. I charge at her, while Ginkotsu almost runs into the guy. He jumpped just in time, leaving me the chance to steal the girl. I pick her up, and she doesn't move. Either she wants me to steal her, or she's too shocked.

"Kaaagooomeeee!" I hear the guy yell. So her name is Kagome. Okay.

I take her to the castle my brothers and I share. Once in my room, I put her down on my bed.

"Girl," I say, "you're sleeping with me." It's very dark outside, I figured she'd be tired.

"No." No? Why wouldn't she want to sleep with me?

"Fine, sleep on the cold floor." She goes down onto the ground. I can't believe she took that offer so quickly! I guess if she's going to be out of my sight, I should tie her up.

"What are you doing?" she asks when I take out some rope and go to tie her up.

"Tieing you up. You are, after all, my prisioner."

"Prisioner?" I ignore that question and tie her arms and legs up. Jakotsu walks in.

"Big brother," he whines," Mukotsu was bugging me."

"So?"

"He said he wanted to sleep with you."

"No."

"Good, because it wouldn't be fair if he did, and I didn't." Why does he have to do this with Kagome in the room?

"Go."

"Big brother.."

"Now." He leaves with a "Hmph!" Kagome looks at me. After I tie her up, I go up to my bed. I drifted off to sleep, when I heard some scratching noises. I decided to ignore it.

"AHHH!" I heard a scream. Who's was it? It wasn't one of my brothers. Oh, it's Kagome's scream. Uh-oh. She's tied up. She can't defend herself from whatever is attacking her. I get up and grab her arm. I lift her up and take her into my arms. She didn't really resist, but I guess she is scared. She's shaking. My eyes adjust and I see Mukotsu.

"Mukostu! Stay away from her. Do you hear me?"

"Ooookaaay.." He crawls into a crack in the wall. I go and lay down in my bed.

"If you want, you can come up here." I hear her trying to walk over, but it probley doesn't help that she's tied up. I get up and pick her up.

"You wanted up here, right?" I lay her down and fall asleep.

Kagome's POV

InuYasha and I are on the hunt for more jewel shards. I sense one, and it's close.

"InuYasha! I sense a jewel shard." I run forward into the woods. I see a guy standing there.

"InuYasha, he has a shard of the jewel!" InuYasha comes running out. He sees the guy that I was pointing at. He takes out Tetsusaiga, ready to fight. The other guy takes out his sword and holds it out.

"Come no further. What do you want?" He says. He seems tough and scary.

"Give us your jewel shard, or we'll take it." InuYasha says.

"Is that girl dear to you?" InuYasha and I look at each other, then quickly look away. Oh-no, I'm blushing!

"That doesn't matter." he starts walking over slowly.

"Do you love her?" No answer... he get closer to me. InuYasha whips his sword at him, protcting me.

"Stay away from her." he yells at him. He charges at me, while a machine-type thing almost runs into InuYasha. He jumpped just in time, but gave the guy a chance to get me. He picks me up, and I don't move. I can't. Even though I knew that this is what he would do, it's still shocking.

"Kaaagooomeeee!" InuYasha yells for me. It feels as though I lost my voice. I couldn't talk.

We arrive at a castle. We go inside and walk down a hall. We enter a room and he sets me on a bed.

"Girl," he says, "you're sleeping with me." How dare he say that!

"No."

"Fine, sleep on the cold floor." I go down onto the ground. A few moments later he's down next to me.

"What are you doing?" I ask while he takes some rope and ties me up.

"Tieing you up. You are, after all, my prisioner."

"Prisioner?" He ignores me, and continues tieing me up. Someone enters the room.

"Big brother," she whines," Mukotsu was bugging me."

"So?"

"He said he wanted to sleep with you."

"No."

"Good, because it wouldn't be fair if he did, and I didn't."

"Go."

"Big brother.."

"Now." She leaves with a "Hmph!" I look at him. After I got tied up, he went up to his bed. I couldn't sleep, especially when I heard some scratching noises. I couldn't ignore it.

"AHHH!" I screamed. Something touched my leg. I lay on the ground, hoping and praying that whatever touched me would just leave. I get lifted up and brought into someone's arms. I didn't resist, because I was more afraid of whatever was on the floor. I was shaking from being scared.

"Mukostu! Stay away from her. Do you hear me?" he yells.

"Ooookaaay.." I get sat back onto the floor.

"If you want, you can come up here." I try to get up, but I'm tied up, and I can't. I lifted up by someone.

"You wanted up here, right?" he says. He falls asleep, I snuggle up to him, afraid of the creep in the crack, and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own InuYasha!**

Chapter 2

Bankotsu's POV

When I woke up, Kagome was right against me. I tried getting up, but she was grabbing onto my shirt so tight, that I couldn't. Great. I'm stuck. Oh well, I might as well go back to sleep. I snuggled her closer and fell asleep.

I woke up to being slapped. I look at her.

"And what was that for?" I see Mukostu pop up. He starts reaching over for Kagome. Go ahead Mukotsu. She deserves it. Just before she was about to answer, he touches her and she screams and drives hard into my ribs.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yeah right. I look over to where Mukotsu was. He had disappeared. She looked at me.

"Who was that?" she seemed concerned about it.

"One of my brothers."

"How many do you have?" why does she want to know something so personal. Oh, I get it. After last night, she began to get feelings for me.

"Six."

"Are they as creepy as him?" she points at the crack in the wall, " Or as mean as you?" WHAT! She thinks I'm mean! Okay, fine. I am. But I haven't been mean to her. Does she think that taking her for my "prisioner", tieing her up, and having her go through emotional trauma makes me mean? I just don't get her. Other girls would be thrilled to be able to spend the night with me. Why isn't she? Is she seeing that InuYasha guy she was walking with?

"I'm not mean." she looks at me like I just said something shocking.

"Then why'd you steal me? If you aren't mean."

"Uh- um- you see- I-I don't know." Ugh, smooth Bankotsu. I never stutter! What makes her different than the others? And you want to know what she did? She smiled! She smiled! Then she started giggling.

"What?- What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Nothing." she says. Her giggling calms down. She sits up. How'd she do that tied up?

"Can you untie me?" I consider it for a moment. But unlike others she wants to leave. She'd find a way.

"No." Before she can argue, I get up. I have to go tell my brothers to make sure she doesn't leave. I walk out the door. Leaving Kagome in the room. Mukotsu will keep her company.

Okay, Jakotsu won't help. He'll make sure she leaves. Renkotsu doesn't care. Suikotsu could turn nice. Nope, they won't help at all. Okay, that leaves me with Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu. I guess Ginkotsu will guard the door. Kyokotsu will gaurd the window to outside. That settles it. That's the plan. Oh, and Mukotsu. He won't do anything. He's too creepy.

"Hey Kyokotsu, Ginkotsu! Come here." I tell them my plan.

"Gerrsh." was all Ginkotsu had to say about it. Kyokotsu didn't say anything and just walked outside to his position. I sneeze.

I head back to the room and enter. And I see Kagome talking with... Jakotsu?

Kagome's POV

When I woke up, Bankotsu was right against me. That pervert. I slap him. I hope it hurt.

He wakes up and looks at me.

"And what was that for?" Just before I answered him, I was going to tell him that he should leave me alone, I get touched and I scream and jump. Accidentaly running into Bankotsu's ribs.

"Oh, I'm sorry." was that the same thing that touched me last night?

"Who was that?" I don't want to be somewhere where that'll happen to me all the time.

"One of my brothers." One of them? How many does he have?

"How many do you have?"

"Six." Six! He has six brothers and one sister! Wow.

"Are they as creepy as him?" I point at the crack in the wall, " Or as mean as you?" Oh, I didn't mean it like that. Oh well. He seems deep in thought.

"I'm not mean." he really thinks he's not mean.

"Then why'd you steal me? If you aren't mean."

"Uh- um- you see- I-I don't know." I think he's nervous. That's kind of funny. I smile. And then I can't hold it in anymore, I start giggling.

"What?- What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Nothing." My giggling calms down. I sit up. It was hard though.

"Can you untie me?" it seems like he considers it for a moment.

"No." No fair. Bankotsu gets up and leaves me alone with that creep in the crack in the wall.

Just as he was coming out of the crack, someone else walked into the room.

"Hey, you're the new prisioner, right?"

"Unfortunatly. You're Bankotsu's sister, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Jakotsu."

"I'm Kagome." Jakotsu sits on the bed and we start talking. At one point we started talking bad about Bankotsu. She had a lot to say. But we decided to stop, because he could walk in at any second. She told me that all of her brothers think she's a guy. Wow. They're more stupid then I thought.

Bankotsu was taking a long time. Maybe he left for forever. Yeah right, I wish. Mukotsu was coming out, but Jakotsu shot him an evil glare and he slinked back.

"Thanks Jakotsu. He's been creeping me out all night."

"Yeah, he usually pulls this kinda of stuff for every girl Bankotsu steals. Usually Bankotsu doesn't mind though. With you, it's different. I heard him yelling at Mukotsu last night to stay away from you." How many girls has Bankotsu stolen? I'll ask later.

"Hey Jakotsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Bankotsu really mean?" This doesn't get answered though, because Bankotsu walks in.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own InuYasha!**

Chapter 3

Bankotsu's POV

The sight of seeing Jakotsu talk with a girl, it's just weird. Jakotsu wants to kill the other girls, so why doesn't he want to kill this one? Jakotsu stands up.

"Big brother,'' he whispers to me as he leaves, "be nice to this one, okay?" and with that he left. What does he mean by that? Were they talking about me? I look at Kagome and she looks away from me. What happened when I was gone.

"What was that about?" I ask. Maybe I can get something out of her.

"I don't know. Don't ask me." she's tricky.

"Are you sure?"

"Leave me alone!" she yells at me. What did I do? Why is she mad?

"Well, if you're so mad, I should probley kill you now, right?" she looks up, with fear in her eyes. I didn't mean it, I thought I was joking. Did I sound serious? She's quiet. She goes onto the floor and lays down.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it quick." was all she said before she fell asleep.

I guess I did sound serious. Should I kill her? Nah, she doesn't deserve to die yet. Wait, I think everyone deserves to die. What's this feeling? It's making me sick.

I go over to the crack.

"Yo, Mukotsu."

"Yeeees." ugh, I can't believe I'm stooping to this level.

"What were Kagome and Jakotsu talking about?"

"Whose Kagome?" I point at Kagome, who is still on the floor, fast asleep.

"Oh, her."

"Yeah, her. What were they talking about?" I'm getting impatient.

"I don't know. Now's not a good time, I'm cleaning. Come back later." he goes back into the crack. Cleaning? What does he have to clean in there? I walk over to Kagome. I take the ropes and untie her. I pick her up and lay her on my bed. It's getting late, I should go to bed too.

When I wake up there are piles of junk everywhere. So this was what was in Mukotsu's crack. I look over and Kagome is gone. Oh yeah. I untied her last night. Why'd I do that? I have no idea. Did she leave? Will I ever get to see her again? Wait. That doesn't matter. She was just a prisioner, I didn't care for her. Did I?

I look over at the window and, to my relief, Kagome was sitting there. She was looking out the window and was probley lost in thought. Kyokotsu pops up, his eye taking up all the space in the window. Kagome jumps up and runs over to the bed.

"What is that!"

"One of my brothers."

"Brother. That thing?"

"Yeah. Hey Kyokotsu, how is it outside?" if it's nice out, I think I'll take Kagome out for a picnic.

"It's terrible big brother. The sun is shining." I get up and run to Jakotsu's room.

"Hey Bankotsu, what's up?" he asks when I enter.

"You have to help me."

"With what?"

"Can you make me a picnic?"

"Oo! We're going on a date today!" uhhhh...

"Noooooo, I'm taking my prisioner."

"Oh, sure, fine, I'll make you a stupid picnic."

I run out of the room and back into mine. Kagome was talking with Mukotsu.

"So all of this stuff fit in the walls?"

"Yep."

"And now you're sorting through it?"

"Yep."

"What kind of piles do you have?"

"Let's see, a pile for trash, a pile for keepers, and a pile of clothes that I've stolen from girls Bankotsu has stolen." this conversation has to stop.

"Ahem." they both look over at me. When I think about it, how'd she talk to him without screaming?

"Hey Bankotsu, Mukotsu was just explaining to me how his sorting system works."

"Was he." Kagome stands up.

"It's beautiful, can I go outside?"

"Come with me." I take her down the hallway. Pick up the picnic and take her outside.

Kagome's POV

Jakotsu and I stop talking when Bankotsu enters the room. Jakotsu stands up.

She whispers something to Bankotsu and left. Bankotsu looks at me and I look away.

"What was that about?" How should I know? I didn't hear what she whispered.

"I don't know. Don't ask me."

"Are you sure?"

"Leave me alone!" I yell. He's getting on my nerves.

"Well, if you're so mad, I should probley kill you now, right?" I look up at him. I don't say anything. I go onto the floor to lay down.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it quick." I said before I closed my eyes. Yeah right! Like I could sleep after someone told me that.

"Yo, Mukotsu." I hear him say.

"Yeeees."

"What were Kagome and Jakotsu talking about?" if he knows my name, why doesn't he say it?

"Whose Kagome?" I didn't hear anything, so I'm guessing Bankotsu just pointed at me.

"Oh, her."

"Yeah, her. What were they talking about?" Why does he want to know so badly.

"I don't know. Now's not a good time, I'm cleaning. Come back later." Cleaning? What does he have to clean in there? I hear Bankotsu walk towards me. He takes the ropes and unties me. I'm free from the ropes! He picks me up and lays me on his bed. It's getting late, I should really go to bed.

When I wake up there are piles of junk everywhere. So this was what was in Mukotsu's crack. I go over to the window to take a look outside. After a few minutes I start daydreaming that InuYasha will save me.

I was just sitting there, when something popped up. It's eye taking up all the space in the window. I jump up and run over to the bed.

"What is that!"

"One of my brothers."

"Brother. That thing?"

"Yeah. Hey Kyokotsu, how is it outside?" that seems pretty random.

"It's terrible big brother. The sun is shining." Bankotsu gets up and runs out of the room.

Mukotsu comes out with more stuff. How much fits in there? I decide to ask him after five minutes of watching him take stuff out.

"So all of this stuff fit in the walls?"

"Yep."

"And now you're sorting through it?"

"Yep."

"What kind of piles do you have?"

"Let's see, a pile for trash, a pile for keepers, and a pile of clothes that I've stolen from girls Bankotsu has stolen." clothes of the other girls Bankotsu has stolen. Interesting.

"Ahem." oh gosh. How long had Bankotsu been standing there?

"Hey Bankotsu, Mukotsu was just explaining to me how his sorting system works."

"Was he." I stand up.

"It's beautiful, can I go outside?" can't hurt to ask, can it?

"Come with me." he takes me down the hallway. He picks something up and takes me outside.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own InuYasha!**

Chapter 4

Bankotsu's POV

Why am I doing this? I hate these things. But then I look over at Kagome. She seems happy to be outside. I feel like I did a good thing. But I hate doing good.

Kagome is dragging me all over the place. We're running around until she finds the "perfect spot". Once she does, she starts setting it up and I look around. I see something rustle over in the woods.

"I'm going to be right back." I say. I stand up and walk over to see what's there. I look over the bush to see...

Jakotsu.

"Hi big brother."  
>"What. Are. You. Doing?" is he spying on us?<p>

"Just making sure you don't do anything rash to Kagome." what does that mean?

"Hey Jakotsu? Can I ask you something?" I want to see if he'll have an answer.

"Anything."

"Okay. I don't know why, but Kagome seems different then the other girls I've stolen. And when ever I see her, I want to do something nice for her. And I get this feeling that makes me sick." I think I explained enough.

"You're in love." he says like it's obvious. In love? Me? No way.

"Um, well I better get back. Go home Jakotsu."

"Yes big brother." I walk back over to Kagome. In love with Kagome. Me? That doesn't seem right. She's just my prisioner. She doesn't mean anything to me, does she? Maybe she does. Maybe that's why I get nervous when I talk to her. Maybe that's why I want to make sure she's happy. I've never felt these feeling before. What's wrong with me?

"I'm finished." Kagome set up the picnic. She didn't have to go to the trouble. I guess she didn't have anything better to do, with me being gone so long.

"Okay, lets eat." I sit down and we start eating the food Jakotsu prepared for us.

"Bankotsu?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?"

"Why'd you bring me out here?"

"I thought you'd like the fresh air."

"Oh," what does she mean by that. She sounded dissapointed. Maybe she did want this to be a date.

"Why?"

"I was just wondering." oh. We finish the food in silence. To be honest, it's pretty awkward. I pack up.

"Are we going back?" should we? I hadn't really thought about it. I guess we'll go home. It's getting strangly cold out here.

"Yes." We head back. I look at Kagome. She still seems happy. Maybe I do love her. Is that weird?

Kagome's POV

It's so nice out side. I could stay out here forever! Bankotsu's taking me on a picnic.

I'm dragging him all over the place trying to find the perfect spot for a picnic. Once I do, I start setting up.

"I'm going to be right back." Bankotsu says. He stands up and walks over to the forest. I guess I might as well set this up nice.

I finish and Bankotsu still hasn't came back yet. Did he leave? Oh well. I'll enjoy this day. It's nice out, but it keeps getting a little colder.

After a long time, Bankotsu finally comes back.

"I'm finished." and have been for forever.

"Okay, lets eat." he sits down and we start eating the food.

"Bankotsu?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"Why'd you bring me out here?" it's pretty random. I don't get it. Aren't "prisioners" supposed to be locked up?

"I thought you'd like the fresh air."

"Oh," I didn't excpet him to think of me.

"Why?"

"I was just wondering." he looks at me and then we continue eating in silence. Awkward!

"Are we going back?" I want to enjoy the beautiful weather while it's here. He seems to think about it.

"Yes." dang it. Oh well. This was a great day. I see Bankotsu look at me. Why does he do that. It seems as though he is always staring at me.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own InuYasha!**

Chapter 5

Bankotsu's POV

We get home. Kagome goes and lies on the bed. Normally she's forced to lay up here. Why'd she just decide to?

"What are you doing up here?" I joke.

"I thought I was allowed to. I guess not. I'll just go sleep with Jakotsu."

"No! I was just joking!"

"I know. So was I." thank god. How could she do this to me? I lay down when something knocks on the window.

"Big brother," Kyokotsu says, "it's getting cold out here. Something is falling out of the sky." Kagome sits up and runs to the window.

"It's snowing! Yay! Come on!" she grabs my hand and drags me out. Something cold and wet hits me.

"What is this stuff?"

"It's snow. Have you ever seen it?"

"No." she gets a mischeivious look on her face. This can't be good. She takes a hand full of this snow stuff.

"What are you doing?" I get answered very soon. She comes running up to me and pushes the stuff in my face.

"White-wash!" she screams. What was that for? I take a hand full and whip it at her. It only went a few feet in front of me. She starts laughing her head off. Which I could arrange.

"Sorry, but that was lame!" she says.

"Yeah, big brother!" I look over to see all of my brothers watching us. This is embaressing! The most mortafying thing happened next.

"Kiss her!" Jakotsu shouted. "You know you want to! Just do it already!" WHAT! Did that really just happen? Kagome looked at me. She came closer. Does she want to kiss? Unfourtunatly no.

"Lets ambush them." was all she whispered. She started making these weird round things out of the snow.

"What are those?"

"Snowballs. Start making them." she ordered. I tried but I failed. Kagome made a bunch. She picked some up and began throwing them at my brothers. They all ran away. Haha serves them right.

Kagome throws herself down and she lands in the snow. She starts moving her arms and legs. When she gets up something is imprinted in the snow.

"A snow angel." she explains when she sees me looking.

"Try it." she pushes me down. I let her. I look up.

"How do I?" she walks over and grabs my arm and moves it back and forth. Then my other. And my legs. She tried to help me up, but women are weak. I looked at it. It looked... weird.

This snow is cold. I'm going back inside.

"Where are you going?" I turn around to see Kagome looking disappointed.

"Inside. It's cold."

"Okay." she shrugs it off. Mukotsu comes running out.

"If Bankotsu doesn't want to play with you I will." Kagome runs into the house. I guess she didn't want to.

How did she know what snow is? When I think about it, I don't know anything about Kagome, really. Right now she's talking with Suikotsu. We let him be his doctor side. She's been getting along with my brothers a lot more lately. I kinda miss it when she would be scared of them and come to me for protection.

I think I'm starting to love Kagome more with each passing day. Maybe I should kill her.

"Hey Bankotsu!" Kagome says, "Look!" she shows me her arm. Suikotsu had wrapped it up. She's so cute.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah." she smiles.

"Can I talk to you?" she stops smiling.

"Sure." I walk her over to a cornner in the room.

"Okay guys. Give us some privacy." Suikotsu gets up and leaves.

"Now the rest of you." nobody moves.

"Okaaay. Renkotsu, out of the closet." he gets out. "Ginkotsu get away from the door."

"Gerrsh." I hear him move.

"Kyokotsu, step away form the window." Now we are alone. Mukostu and Jakotsu are outside playing in the snow.

"Kagome, let's talk."

Kagome's POV

We get home and I go lay on the bed.

"What are you doing up here?" Bankotsu says.

"I thought I was allowed to. I guess not. I'll just go sleep with Jakotsu." I could tell he was joking, and so am I.

"No! I was just joking!"

"I know. So was I." Bankotsu lays down and then something knocks on the window.

"Big brother," Kyokotsu says, "it's getting cold out here. Something is falling out of the sky." I sit up and run over to the window. If my guess is correct, then

"It's snowing! Yay! Come on!" I grab Bankotsu's hand and drag him outside.

"What is this stuff?"

"It's snow. Have you ever seen it?"

"No." oo this will be good. I grab a hand full of snow.

"What are you doing?" I run up and shove the snow in his face.

"White-wash!" I scream. Bankotsu takes a hand full and tries to throw it at me. It only went a few feet in front of him. I start laughing. Even in Sota's first snowball fight he could throw it farther.

"Sorry, but that was lame!"

"Yeah, big brother!" I look over and see all of his brothers watching us. I wonder why they don't come down and we could have a snowball fight.

While I was thinking, Jakotsu was yelling something to Bankotsu. Hm, I wonder what she said. Oh well. I walk over to Bankotsu.

"Lets ambush them." I whispered. I start making snowballs.

"What are those?" Bankotsu asked.

"Snowballs. Start making them." I ordered. I seen him try, but he isn't very good. I made a bunch. I picked some up and began whipping them at his brothers. They all ran away. For seeming so tough, they act like whimps.

After they left, I decided to make a snow angel. I throw myself back and began moving my arms and legs. Bankotsu's looking at me.

"A snow angel." I explain.

"Try it." I push him down and he looks up at me. I know he let me, because he barely budges when I push him otherwise.

"How do I?" I walk over and, one limb at a time, move him so he makes a snow angel. When he got up, it looked alittle messed up.

I could stay out here for forever. Bankotsu turns towards the house and starts walking. No fair, now I have to go in.

"Where are you going?" I know I must look dissappointed.

"Inside. It's cold."

"Okay." I shrug it off. Mukotsu comes running out.

"If Bankotsu doesn't want to play with you I will." Uhhh. I run into the house.

Inside, I start talking with Suikotsu. They let him be his doctor side so I could have someone to talk to that's nice. Not that the rest aren't kinda nice, they're just...creepy.

Suikotsu is teaching me some ways to wrap wounded limbs. He wraps my arm.

"Hey Bankotsu!" I say, "Look!" I show him my arm. When I think about it, if he hurts me, I can wrap it. That's called killing two birds with one stone.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah." I smile. Maybe he's going to compliment my desire to learn. Eh, probably not.

"Can I talk to you?" I stop smiling. This could be bad.

"Sure." he walks me over to a cornner of the room.

"Okay guys. Give us some privacy." Suikotsu gets up and leaves.

"Now the rest of you." nobody moves.

"Okaaay. Renkotsu, out of the closet." he gets out. "Ginkotsu get away from the door."

"Gerrsh." I hear him move.

"Kyokotsu, step away from the window." Now we are alone. Mukostu and Jakotsu are outside playing in the snow.

"Kagome, let's talk."

**Oo! Another cliffy! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own InuYasha! Yadda yadda..**

Chapter 6

Bankotsu's POV

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Um, well. How do I put this?"

"..."

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say this." the look on her face is edging me on to tell her. What if I get rejected.

"Okay, shoot."

"I think I love you."

"..."

"..." awkward silence.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it could be because Jakotsu set it in my mind, and I thought about it all the time."

"Thought about what?"

"Uh, what love is, and you?" she doesn't talk for a long time.

"Thanks for letting me know, Bankotsu. But I'm sorry. I don't know if I can return the feeling." how come?

"Why?"

"I think I'm still in love with InuYasha."

"... you are?"

"I don't know." this conversation is getting more awkward by the second. And I thought the most awkward part would be when I told her how I felt.

"Do you still want to stay with me?"

"Well, I'm not exactly here by choice." oh yeah.

"But, I'll stay here a little longer, if that's alright." Jakotsu and Mukotsu come through the door.

"Aww." they say in unison. With hearts for eyes.

"Get out!"

"Aw.." they leave. Kagome gets up and walks out the door. Just what I was afraid of.

How could I be so stupid as to tell her how I feel? I should of left things how they were. It was okay. We had a normal routine. Kagome would say something, make me mad, get mad herself, go on the floor, Mukostu would creep her out, she'd come back up to my bed, our fight would be over, Mukotsu would try to get into our bed, and we'd put grease on him so he would slip and not be able to get up. That was our routine. It happened over, and over. Is it all going to change now?

Kagome walks back into the room.

"We're having a snowball fight. You should come." she holds my hand as I stand up.

"Fine." we go outside where all of my brothers are standing in groups.

Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Suikostu, and Renkotsu were on one side while Ginkotsu and Jakotsu were on the other. Kagome, still holding my hand, runs over to Ginkotsu and Jakotsu. I trip and fall face first. Thanks Kagome.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot I still had hold of your hand." she let go of it and ran over to Jakotsu and Ginkotsu. She didn't help me up. Nice.

I watch her describe how a snowball fight works. Renkotsu picked it up very quickly and threw one at my face. That does it. I pick up some snow and whip it at him. He blew out some fire and it melted. No fair.

The fight went by and soon we were all drenched from the snow. This was fun. We feel it starting to get warmer.

"It must've been a freak storm." Kagome thought out loud. She ran over to Ginkotsu and jumpped on him. She whispered in his ear. Ginkotsu took off at full speed. What was that for? Jakotsu starts running after them. Mukotsu scurries off somewhere. Renkotsu walks off with Suikotsu, leaving me alone with Kyokotsu. But then Kyokotsu gets up.

"Hey, Kyokotsu. Where are you going?" I ask.

"To meet up with my girlfriend." Kyokotsu stated.

"You have a girlfriend?" it was kind of shocking.

"Yeah." He leaves and I'm all alone. Why'd Kagome have to leave with Ginkotsu.

Well, I don't have anything better to do. Ginkotsu better bring Kagome back. I head inside. I go lay down on my bed and fall asleep.

Kagome's POV

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I ask him.

"Um, well. How do I put this?"

"..."

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say this." I look at him, hoping he'll just spit it out.

"Okay, shoot."

"I think I love you."

"..."

"..." awkward silence.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it could be because Jakotsu set it in my mind, and I thought about it all the time."

"Thought about what?" I ask.

"Uh, what love is, and you?" what do I tell him? I think about it.

"Thanks for letting me know, Bankotsu. But I'm sorry. I don't know if I can return the feeling."

"Why?" I feel bad now.

"I think I'm still in love with InuYasha."

"... you are?"

"I don't know." I say. I'm a little confused right now.

"Do you still want to stay with me?"

"Well, I'm not exactly here by choice."

"But, I'll stay here a little longer, if that's alright." Jakotsu and Mukotsu come through the door.

"Aww." they say in unison. With hearts for eyes.

"Get out!" Bankotsu yells.

"Aw.." they leave. I get up and leave too. I need to think.

I follow Jakotsu and Mukotsu outside. Somehow, I get everyone else to go out. I set up teams for a snowball fight. Renkotsu and I are team captains.

"I'll choose first. Let's see. Jakotsu." Jakotsu comes running over to me.

"Kyokotsu." Suikotsu says.

"Bankotsu, when he comes out." I say.

"Renkotsu." okay, all that's left is Ginkotsu and Mukotsu.

"Ginkotsu!" I yell. Suikotsu hits his head.

"Fine. Mukostu, get over here." Mukotsu scurries over to him. I have to go get Bankotsu.

"Okay guys." I say. "I'm going to go get Bankostu, and then I'll explain the rules." I run into the house.

I walk into the room and found Bankotsu on the floor.

"We're having a snowball fight. You should come." I grab his hand and he stands up.

"Fine." I lead him outside.

Everyone was ready, so I figured I should go hurry and explain the rules. I start running and I hear Bankotsu fall. Oops I forgot I was holding his hand still.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot I still had hold of your hand." I let go of it and ran over to our side.

I described how it works, and Renkotsu picked it up very quickly. He picked up some snow and threw it at Bakotsu's face. It was very funny. Bankotsu picked up some snow and tried to throw it at Renkotsu. But Renkotsu cheated and blew fire at it.

The fight went by very quickly. Neither of us had won. But we were all drenched from head to toe. It started feeling warmer.

"It must've been a freak storm." I thought out loud. I ran over to Ginkotsu. I hopped up onto him and whispered in his ear.

"Hey Ginkotsu. Will you take me somewhere?" He slightly nodded his head in reply. We took off. I looked back and seen Jakotsu running towards us.

"Ginkotsu stop." I said. We lurched to a stop and Jakotsu got on.

"So, where are you going?" Jakotsu asked.

"I want to go pick some flowers. On that picnic Bankotsu took me on, I seen a field full, but I didn't think Bankotsu would let me stop to pick some." I said.

"Ooo! Can I come?"

"Yeah." she's already coming, isn't she? Ginkotsu starts up again and we get there rather quickly. Yellow flowers are all over. I start picking some. So does Jakotsu.

"Who are you picking yours for Kagome?" Jakotsu asks.

"Can't I pick them for myself?" I retorted.

"Your picking them for someone. I can tell." she knows me to well.

"Fine, I am. Are you picking yours for someone?" I ask her.

"InuYasha." she stated flatly. She knows where he is?

"Oh..."

"You want to know if I know where he is, don't you?" she can read my mind!

"Well, kind of."

"I don't know where he is, unfourtunatly. But when he finds you, I'll give him these." I don't really know what to say to that, so I just pick more flowers. I pick nine of them.

"Are you ready to go Jakotsu?" I ask her. She stands up.

"Yes." we get back on Ginkotsu and head back.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own InuYasha!**

Chapter 7

Bankotsu's POV

I flop over. How long have I been sleeping? I open my eyes and see Kagome. She's standing with Mukotsu. She hands him flower and walks away. Then she runs out the door. What's she up to. I sit up. I see Mukotsu eat the flower. Gross. I wish didn't see that.

Kagome walks back through the door after a few minutes.

"Oh, you're up?" she asks.

"Yeah." she sticks her hand out. A flower's in it. I take it.

"What's this for?" I ask.

"If you don't want it, I'll take back." Kagome stated, with an outstreched hand.

"No, I want it," she smiled, "I was just wondering what it was for."

"Well, that day we went on the picnic, I seen a field full of these. I wanted to pick some, but I wasn't sure if you would let me." that doesn't really answer my question.

"And," she continued, "I wanted to get some for you and your brothers." she grips the two in her hand harder. Who does she still have to give them to? She noticed me looking at them, and blushed. She ran over to her backpack and put them in there.

She came back and sat next to me. I put the flower in her hair. I don't know why, I just felt that it was the right thing to do. She looks at me and smiles. I want to kiss her. I start to lean forward, but something taps the window. Kagome whips around and sees InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" she runs over to the window and opens it up. He steps in and she hugs him. Yuck.

"Kagome. Are you alright?" he asks her.

"Yeah."

"Get out." I tell InuYasha. Kagome runs over to her backpack and gets out one of the flowers. She hands it to him.

"InuYasha. I'll get freedom someday. Just do one thing for me, okay? Go tell my family I love them. Please."

"Kagome, come with me. I-we miss you." InuYasha says.

"I miss you, and everyone else too. But I'm alright." she kisses him. "I'll be free soon. But until then, I'll be fine. Just remember to tell my family I love them." she hugs him, and then pushes him out the window, crying. It must've been hard for her to do that. But it was disgusting for me to see.

The rest of the night Kagome was crying. She got up and walked to Jakotsu's room. I heard her slam the door.

Mukotsu comes up to talk to me.

"You messed up." was what he said. How is this my fault!

"How?" I retorted.

"Kagome feels torn between the two she loves. It's all your fault." he said, then he slipped off my bed, and into the crack. That was the smartest thing I've ever heard him say. And one of the weirdest.

I'm going to sleep it off.

When I woke up, Kagome wasn't in here. Oh, that's right. She's in Jakotsu's room. I should go get her.

I walk out of my room and into Jakotsu's. Kagome's laying on the floor and her face was pink and kind of puffy from crying. I feel kind of bad for her. I pick her up bridal style and take her into my room. I lay her on my bed. I go sit on my floor to think about what Mukotsu said.

Kagome's POV

After Ginkotsu dropped Jakotsu and I off I gave him a flower. Then I gave Jakotsu one. And Kyokotsu one. I ran into Bankotsu's room to give him one, but he's sleeping. I go over to the crack and knock. A few moments Mukotsu pops out.

"What?" he asks. I hand him the flower and run out of the room to give them to the rest of the Band of Seven. Renkotsu took it, but I'm sure he burnt it. Suikotsu cut it up when I handed it to him. I shouldn't of even bothered getting them one.

I walk back into Bankotsu's room.

"Oh, you're up?" I ask when I see him awake.

"Yeah." I hand him a flower, but I doubt he'll want it.

"What's this for?" he asks. I knew he didn't want it.

"If you don't want it, I'll take back." I say. I stick my hand out.

"No, I want it," I smile, "I was just wondering what it was for." why does it have to be for anything?

"Well, that day we went on the picnic, I seen a field full of these. I wanted to pick some, but I wasn't sure if you would let me." I say, not knowing what else to say.

"And," I continued, "I wanted to get some for you and your brothers." I grip the two in my hand harder without realizing it. One's for me, and one's for...InuYasha. Bankotsu's eyes were on my hand, looking curiously at the flowers. I blush, and run over to my backpack to put them away.

I went back over to the bed and sat down next to Bankotsu. I see his hand move hesitently, and then I noticed he put a flower in my hair. I smile, thinking that it was sweet. There's a tap on the window, and I look over to see what it is. InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" I run over to the window and open it up, helping him get through. I hug him, so excited to see him again.

"Kagome. Are you alright?" he asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Get out." Bankotsu says at InuYasha. We don't pay attention to him. I run over to my backpack to get the flower. InuYasha has to go now. I love and miss him, but I'm okay here.

"InuYasha. I'll get freedom someday. Just do one thing for me, okay? Go tell my family I love them. Please."

"Kagome, come with me. I-we miss you." InuYasha says. I notice his slip-up.

"I miss you, and everyone else too. But I'm alright." I kiss him. "I'll be free soon. But until then, I'll be fine. Just remember to tell my family I love them." I hug him, and push him out the window. I know he will survive the fall, but I couln't take seeing him anymore. I love him so much and I miss him, but I know that I have to stay here. The tears fall.

I spent the rest of the night crying. At one point, I got embaressed of having Bankotsu watch me cry, so I went into Jakotsu's room. I accidentily slammed the door.

Jakotsu tried to comfort me, and I cried all night long. I don't know how long I stayed up crying, but I fell into a hard sleep on the floor.

I felt something move me. I barely opened my eyes to see Bankotsu carrying me into his room. He layed me on the bed, and then walked away. I wonder what that was for. Oh yeah, things are different now. Bankotsu confessed to me. It'll never be the same.

**Okay, this is the end for now. If you feel it should continue, message, or review, and tell me why! :) Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 3

Bankotsu's POV

Mukotsu said I messed up. How was I supposed to know that Kagome already loved someone, and that she was being torn thinking about me and him. I wonder who she'll pick.

I hear her stir. Then I see her head pop up.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Are you feeling any better?" I ask her.

"No." she gets up and walks over to me. She sits down and rests her head on my shoulder and falls asleep. Now I'm stuck. If I move her, she'll wake up. I just sit back and watch her sleep. She can't sleep to long can she?

Nope. She can.

Soon after I fall asleep to.

I woke up when someone put a blanket over me. Mukotsu.

"What are you doing?" I whisper, hoping not to wake up Kagome.

"I won't disturb you two anymore." he says before scurrying off.

Okay then...

Kagome lifts her head and rubs her eyes.

"Good morning." she says.

"Good morning Kagome." I tell her. I want her to be happy. If she asked me to fly, I would probably fail, but I would try.

"Bankotsu, can I ask you something?" Kagome asks.

"You already did." I joke.

"No, really."

"Yeah, go ahead." I urge her.

"I can stay here right?" why would she even ask that?

"Ofcourse you can. This is your home too." I tell her. "Why?"

"Because, I think I want to stay." she tells me.

"What about your friends?" I ask.

"I'll miss them, but I..." she starts.

"But you...?"

"But I love you." she says. She looks into my eyes for the first time today. I stare at her in disbelief. "I have for a long time, I just didn't notice. I love you Bankotsu." I did the only thing I could think of.

I kissed her.


End file.
